1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ophthalmological photographing apparatus for use in ophthalmic hospitals or the like.
2. Related Background Art
Heretofore, an ophthalmological photographing apparatus such as a retinal camera has generally been designed such that it can effect color photographing of the fundus of an eye and fluorescence photographing of the fundus of the eye. In the fluorescence photographing of the fundus of the eye, a contrast medium flowing through the blood vessels of the fundus of an eye to be examined into which the contrast medium has been intravenously injected is excited by exciting light for illumination and fluorescence created at this time is directed to film or an image pickup element to thereby effect the photographing of the fundus of the eye.
However, in fluorescence photographing of the fundus of the eye, the amount of light needed for performing such photographing is several times as much as that in the case of color photographing of the fundus of the eye, and further, to observe the initial state of the intravenous injection of the contrast medium or the state of the flow of blood in the blood vessels as a variation with time, it is necessary to effect continuous photographing at a speed of about a sheet per second. Thus, a power source for rapid charging which causes a flash lamp to continuously emit light becomes necessary.
On the other hand, in the case of color photographing of the fundus of the eye, it is not particularly necessary to effect continuous photographing and the photographing interval can be long. Therefore, a power source for rapid charging is unnecessary and further, when the fluorescence photographing of the fundus of the eye is not effected, the power source for rapid charging is likewise unnecessary.
Accordingly, a power source of large capacity contained in an ophthalmological photographing apparatus increases the bulk of the entire apparatus as well as increasing the costs to manufacture it, and this is very disadvantageous in practical use.